DWKB-FM
DWKB-FM '(89.1 FM) branded as '''89.1 Bida FM '''is the Tiger 22-affiliated commercial and radio station broadcasting of Hot Adult Contemporary, Contemporary Hit Radio Top 40 (CHR) and Original Pilipino Music (OPM) radio station licensed to Quezon City, Metro Manila. It is owned and operated by FBNNational in the Philippines. Its studio is located at the FBN Building in EDSA and transmitter is located at EDSA, Quezon City. Despite maximizing transmission operations to full-power after two months of test broadcasts, the station's formal launch remains pending until further announcement. History 'KB (1975–1988) Known as DWKB-FM (KB 89.1) owned by the Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation, the station first aired in 1975 and in a short time, became one of the country's most listened to easy listening FM music stations. '89 DMZ (1988–2001)' The station later rebranded as 89 DMZ (it also changed its callsign to DZMZ-FM), which played dance, hip hop and remixed music. The late rapper, Francis Magalona, worked with the station through his program, "The Word-up Show", which aired on Saturday nights. It also became the home of the "Mobile Circuit". 'Wave (2001–present)' In 2001, IBC and Blockbuster Broadcasting System went into a government-sponsored bidding and the Vera Group, through Blockbuster Broadcasting System, won the rights to the frequency and the facilities (callsign then changed to DWAV). However, the network still shares its transmission facilities of IBC 13 until 2014 when it began transmitting from atop of Strata 2000. Wave 89.1 began regular operations shortly on March 1, 2001. Managed by former Magic 89.9 jock Rolando Sulit a.k.a. Joe D'Mango, the station began its operations with an Urban AC format. Some months later, its programming gradually shifted to full pop R&B. In 2007, Gary Caoili took over the management of the station after Sulit departed his management duties for both Wave and sister station Jam 88.3. A year later, after the demise of Blazin' 105.9, the station shifted to Urban Contemporary, as it started playing more Hip Hop and R&B. From 2010 to 2014, the station has been known for hosting the Urban Music Awards."MyDSL artists win Urban music awards". The Philippine Star. February 5, 2010."Bone Thugs-n-Harmony to perform at the Urban Music Awards 2014". Philippine Daily Inquirer. May 30, 2014. Since 2016, former Magic and Max FM station manager Nelson Capulso ("Sgt. Pepper" / "The Sarge") is the current station manager of Wave 89.1. 'Acquisition by FBNNational' Radio veteran Rizal "Bong" Aportadera, Jr. (Sonny B) was appointed by FBNNational Chairman Tonypet Albano as the Director General of the FBN in July 2016. A month later, Carlo Villo (Carlo José) was then appointed by Aportadera as the agency's Deputy Director and head of the new FM division. Villo serves as the program director for 89.1 Bida FM, as well as its sister station 99.5 StaRadio. In an official statement by Albano, FBNN acquired the 89.1 MHz frequency and was later approved by the NTC. On November 1, 2017, 89.1 Bida FM began its test broadcast at 1:00 am and identified the frequency under the call sign DWKB, subject to approval from the NTC. Since November 1, 2017, the station's initial 1 kW power increases in two phases: an increase to 10 kW by December 28, 2017, then upgraded to 25 kW (the maximum licensed nominal power for an FM station) on January 1, 2018. The power increase makes Bida FM able to cover Mega Manila and some surrounding provinces, though the ERP power is currently not at par with StaRadio as well as the orientation of the new antenna expected to adjust to provide stable coverage. 89.1 Bida FM had bared plans for nationwide expansion by launching provincial stations, including Baguio, Cebu City, Zamboanga City, and Davao City. Awards *17th KBP Golden Dove Award for BEST FM RADIO STATION (2008) *16th KBP Golden Dove Award for Best Magazine Program Host (Patti, 2007) *16th KBP Golden Dove Award for Best Radio Documentary Program (Audiofiles, 2007) *KBP Golden Dove Award for Outstanding Station Produced Radio Commercial (Team Asia Seminar, 2004) *KBP Golden Dove Award for Outstanding Station Promotion Material - Radio (Info Jam, 2004) *7th Philippine Web Awards (2004)Best Web Site Media & Entertainment JAM 88.3 your kind of mix www.jam883.fm *8th Philippine Web Awards (2005)Best Web Site Entertainment Jam 88.3- Your Kind of Mix www.jam883.fm References External links *www.883bidafm.com Category:FBN stations Category:Tiger 22 Media Category:Adult top 40 radio stations Category:Hot adult contemporary radio stations in the Philippines Category:OPM formatted radio stations in the Philippines Category:Radio stations in Metro Manila Category:Radio stations established in 1986 Category:Assets owned by FBNNational